Dear Travis
by marystea
Summary: Katie Gardner has learned to hate to love Travis. And the only way she could voice her feelings was writing him a letter.


The girl sitting on the hill seemed to be somewhat... lonely. She had in her hands an antiquated writing pad, and she seemed to hesitate between opening it or leaving it in her lap. She decided to opt for the first option, taking from within the pad a weird ink pen.

Her brownish hair swayed in the rhythm of the wind that took her by surprise, taking with it hundreds of pompons that erstwhile were beautiful and yellow dandelions. None of this bothered her. Actually, she liked to be in nature. She always seemed to be better when she was in contact with it. Maybe being a daughter of the agriculture goddess gave her this attribute.

The girl took a deep breath, perceiving the strong smell of the strawberries planted below. She already felt their maturity, and someone had to gather them urgently. Normally, she was the one who did the work of harvest. But, today, she'd wanted to be alone and do nothing. The daughters of Aphrodite already knew about her humor changing. They knew about Katie's feelings. And she did not want them to spread rumors about it.

Her thoughts came back to the writing pad. She had to write something. This would be the only way to voice her feelings.

So, she started writing:

_"Dear Travis,_

_I like the way you look at me when you are planning one more of your pranks. Your eyes are taken by a shrewd, judicious, and lovely air. I like the way you corner me and it makes me want to kiss you._

_I like when you drive me crazy with your idiot pranks when I normally think about tearing your head off with strawberry vines._

_I like when we are talking under the sunset, and you look at me from the side. I pretend I don't realize what you are looking at, but a smile always arises on my face. _

_Formerly, I'd say this entire feeling is nothing but the disgust I feel about you, but Aphrodite is not futile. She gets what she wants._

_But is this what _I _want? I mean… Is this what we want?_

_We learned to love to hate us, and hate to love us. And I miss simply loving to hate you without having that cliché feeling digging holes in my heart._

_Every time I see you walking through the Camp, every time someone talks about us getting together, I feel my body melt. I don't know how to explain, I'd never imagine being in a situation like this before. I just… feel. _

_Deeply, I hold the feeling that we are going to be friends forever because, despite all the disagreements, I can say you are my best friend. And somehow I know the feeling is mutual, but in disguise, silent as the breeze. _

_I ask myself if I'd like you to read this letter. If I'd like to see you answering me. After all, not even_ I_ know what I want. _

_And you, Travis Stoll, what do you feel? What do you want?_

_The only thing I know is that I like the way you make me hate to love you._

_With love,_

_Katie Gardner"_

A moment later, Katie noticed she had company. Travis Stoll was standing right next to her, braced in the tree while weaving a drachma through his fingers.

"Do I need to write a letter to answer you?" he asked, sitting by Katie's side. Hearing his voice was like a shock to her. Her heart was almost thrown out of her body as she tossedaway the notepad. "I have a reputation to keep."

"What did you read?" Katie asked tensely.

Instead of answering, he kissed her. Katie didn't hesitate to respond to the kiss. She could feel the excitement through her heartbeats. Travis had the habit of always sucking a mint and Katie could taste its coolness. She was surprised to catch herself smiling when the kiss was done.

"Really?" Katie asked. "This isn't you."

Travis smiled.

"And this, writing a letter, totally is not you." He shrugged. "I hate to love you."

Katie laughed, surprising Travis with the sound of her laugh.

"Yeah, me too."

_**PS: I didn't find the author's note because I'm new in the site lol (noob) so, I would like to thank Justine (~neutronphantom) for helping me with the grammar mistakes and being so nice to me! I'm brazilian/portuguese speaker and this is my FIRST time writing something in english. I'm sorry anything. And hope you've enjoyed it!**_


End file.
